The subject invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a torque plate for a disc brake assembly to a trailer axle beam. More specifically, the trailer axle beam includes radial and axial locating features that properly position and securely mount the torque plate to the axle beam.
Trailer axles include a tubular axle beam that extends between a pair of wheel end assemblies. The wheel ends assemblies each include a braking mechanism for selectively braking the rotating wheel ends. Various different types of braking mechanisms can be used on the trailer axles including cam, wedge, or disc brakes, for example.
Currently, disc brakes for trailer axles are bolted to a torque plate, which is welded to the axle beam. During the welding process, there is potential for distortion of the torque plate, which can affect the orientation of the brake mounting face of the toque plate. A final machining step is typically required after welding to ensure that the brake mounting face is flat and square to an axis of rotation defined by the axle beam. This extra machining step increases the overall cost and assembly time.
Further, the weld interface between the axle beam and the torque plate must be strong enough to resist the high rotational brake torque values generated during braking. Any deficiencies in the weld could result in high stress cracking or fatigue wear, which could reduce the wear life of the braking component or result in a premature failure.
There is a need for an improved interface between the torque plate and a trailer axle beam that eliminates the torque resistant weld and subsequent machining steps. The interface should be easily incorporated into existing beam designs and easy to assemble onto the beam, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art.